


Love Bites

by sugarfreesuga



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Love, M/M, Rape, Sad, Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-26
Updated: 2015-05-26
Packaged: 2018-04-01 08:28:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4012735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugarfreesuga/pseuds/sugarfreesuga
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren Jaeger was sold off to the son of a rich family as a sex slave during the period his mother died. In Eren's eyes, his boss; also known as Levi Ackerman, was just a merciless, sadistic, perverted man with looks that could kill. What will happen to his ruined life when Levi starts to show signs of affection towards him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Bites

"Release your hands off of me! Right now!" I yelled as a strong pair of arms grabbed my shoulders and pushed me towards the ground which such unhumanly force that I kneeled on the dirty surface like some animal. I growled in my throat as I struggled to release the grip. "I said to unhand me, you sick bastard!" I fumbled with the chains that burned through my aching wrists behind my back.

With every small tug, the cold metal would tighten around my wrist and hurt me like no hell can. "Aw you poor little thing." My captor cooed, with a shit eating grin plastered on his face. His face showed no possible signs of sympathy, and his eyes were filled with lust. "You don't want to hurt yourself, do you? You have such a nice body..." He trailed off, and reached his hand up my inside my shirt and onto my upper body. I flinched at the sudden cold skin pressed against mine. No, this couldn't be happening... This was a nightmare! "Stop it! Stop it! Don't touch me!" I cried, but my voice felt raw against my throat so it sounded like a strangled moan. My captor; whom I never learned his name, or even cared to learn; smirked and licked his lips. His eyes trailed up and down my body as if eyeing a delicious piece of meat. "Mmhm, you truly are amazing, Eren." He chuckled lightly and grabbed me by chin. "Kiss me." He instructed, his other hand playing around with my hard nipple. I groaned and bit my lip. "Never would I ever." I spat. Somehow his actions had gotten me a little aroused, as I began to feel a tight bulge forming at the middle of my pants. No! Why now?!? Dammit! My captor seemed to notice my sudden change of expressions as his eyes trailed down at my boner.

His smirk widened as he palmed my erection through the thick fabric of my pants. "I'm gonna say it once again, Eren. Kiss me." He said with such authority. I glared at him and shook my head frantically. A tinge of disappointment flashed through his eyes and I mentally cheered on myself. But it seemed I had celebrated a little too early. His dirty, chapped lips smashed against mine and kissed me sloppily and roughly. I mentally cursed at myself. I never had been kissed before and I was saving it for a special someone but that fucking bastard took it away. Fuck him. His tongue ran across my bottom lip asking for entrance, but I deeply refused so I kept my lips firmly shut. He growled in our liplock and palmed my erection harder and I stupidly let out a small gasp, earning him the golden ticket into my mouth. I could feel him smirk in victory and he was just about to continue when the doors slammed open and blinding lights leaked through the dark room.

I squinted my eyes and blinked a few times as I adjusted to the new surrounding. I turned my head to the situation, as my captor did so too. I haven't seen lights for who knew who long, and no one could blame me. A tall figure stood out in the lights. The male had a bushy mustache and overgrown fringes that covered both his eyes like a hood. "What in the fucking hell, Mike?!?" My captor roared. "Get lost! Can't you see I'm busy?" "The Ackerman family requests Eren to be in their presence by dawn. We should hurry. The car is ready." _'Mike's'_  deep voice rang out and it fitted his character perfectly. He didn't grimace or drooled over the scene before him, but remained neutral. I wasn't sure, as I couldn't even see half his face. "So soon? Can't they rich fuckers wait?!?" My captor gave a desperate cry and stood up. Mike let out a loud, heavy sigh and shook his head. "They paid large sums of money-" He stated but got cut off. "Ugh, oh okay okay! Get up, brat. We should get going now." He hissed. Mike turned towards the door and swiftly walked out. "Let's go then, Eren,  **Erwin**."

* * *

 

My mouth instantly dropped and eyes widened as large as saucers as I took in the view of an enormous pearly white bricked mansion right in front of me. There was a enormous garden right at the side of the walls, white roses vining up the walls making it looked _'trapped'_

by beauty. There was a soft tap on my chin to pop my mouth shut. Erwin. "You could catch flies, you shitty filth." He stated coldly, his heeled boots tapped softly against the clean tiled pathway. I glared at the ground. He was right. Such filth like me didn't belong to such luxurious homes, nor even be near perfected families. I would just be an obeying dog to them, and my job was to have forced sex with my master, except I wouldn't be paid. I grimaced at the thought. 

"Get up, let's get going. We don't have all day for you to gawk over such fancy." Erwin let out a sound sounding like a cross of a sigh and groan. He pulled on the chains shackled on my wrists forcing me to get up and walk barefooted. I glanced down at the tracks and disappointment flashed through my eyes. I had left a track of dirt along the flawless pathway. I was dirty, filthy and disgusting. I didn't belong here. I stuck out like a sore foot. I sighed as Erwin tapped on the heavy twinned wooden oak doors and turned towards me with a glare. "Smile." He instructed, and turned back facing the opening doors. There was a middle aged woman with long jet black hair framing her soft bony face covered in mounds of makeup making her look like a mad clown. A floor-length midnight blue frilled dress hugged her body like a tight head-to-toe corset, making her look scrawny. Erwin took in her 'beauty' for a moment, eyeing her up and down with a lick of his lips to accompany it. "Good afternoon, Mrs. Ackerman." Erwin spoke with a soft tone, obviously fake. "Sorry for the sudden intrusion, but I've brought over the slave today as requested." He smiled, earning a small giggle from the woman. "Oh thank you, Mr. Erwin. Please call me Kuchel. I hope this slave fits the best for my son." She said slowly, as if choosing the words to say.

She then turned to me and eyed me, and I suddenly felt self conscious. "He's a tad too skinny, and my, does he have have all his emotions disconnected." She then placed her hands on my shoulders, and I took good notice of how she flinched when she brushed the soot of my shoulders. I heated up and looked away. "But that's okay. My son, Levi, is like that too. He has had his emotions locked away for some time, nobody is sure if he knows what happiness means anymore. Plus, he's been sex deprived for too long." She smiled softly at me. "What's your name?" She asked, her thin fingers running through my wild hair home for knots. "Eren. Eren Jaeger." I muttered. Her smile widened a hint. "Okay Eren. Let's get you inside and have one of our maids run you a cream bath, okay? We can't have you all dirty, can we? Then you can meet my son and sort things out." She stated. Something about her tone made it sound so motherly, like... _Carla._ I bit my lips. Kuchel cannot be that nice to just a slave. A sex slave. She turned back to Erwin and patted him on his arm. "Thank you Mr. Erwin. It has been a pleasure doing business with you." Erwin gave her the small silver key to my chains and Kuchel then took me by my shackled wrists and led me inside before shutting the doors. Good-bye, Shitty Eyebrows. Hello, sex life.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> I promise Levi will show up in the next chapter! oAo


End file.
